


The Invite

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [18]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Awkward Invites, Barisi - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Barisi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “So let me get this straight. You want to hire me to be your date to a Valentine’s Party?” (http://unblockingwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/110994130493/writing-prompt-73-valentines-day-prompts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invite

“So let me get this straight. You want to hire me to be your date to a Valentine’s Party?” Barba puts down a paper and looks at Carisi.

It was a last minute thing and Carisi couldn't say “no” to his own sister. Then there was the fact he didn't want to go alone.  He asked Barba if he wanted to go with him after his tutor session ended. Playing with a folder nervously, he explains, “I mean, not a date. Like a friend. Since I have an extra ticket for this and I have to go. It's important to Theresa.” 

“So I'm not good enough to be a pretend date?” Barba twirls a pen between his fingers, his deadpan expression not changing.

“I didn't mean that,” he shakes his head in a sorry manner.  “I mean, I can't take Liv or Amanda because kids and it's last minute. Fin's got this gaming thing he's doing. And Dodds-”

Barba cuts him off, cocking an eyebrow, “I was your _last choice_?”

Carisi holds up a folder higher to disguise a blush that grew on his cheeks, “Y-yes, Counsellour.” He felt hot with embarrassment and his heart pounded in his chest. He didn’t mean to insult Barba like he did.

“That right there should garner a 'no' from me,” Barba checks another paper before signing it.

“Or I’m saving the best for last,” Carisi tries to save himself, lowering the folder. 

Barba shakes his head, rolling his eyes, “My God that was too corny, even from you.”

“I can come up with worse if you don't say 'yes',” Carisi smirks.  He writes a couple notes in his spiral notebook before picking up a file to give to Barba.

Barba looks at him, taking the file, “Threatening me now?”

“Maybe,” Carisi laughs, “So what do ya say, Counsellour? It'll be fun. Plus food and plenty of coffee.” He was hoping the last part would reel in the reluctant attorney.

Barba looks through the file and peers up at Carisi, “If I say 'yes' will you be quiet for the rest of the day?”

Carisi only nods. He didn't want to offend Barba any more than he had and followed the order.

“Good,” he smiles. “I'll go.”

Carisi grins. If only he could kiss him.  He pulls out a ticket from his pocket and lays it on Barba's laptop. He couldn't believe he got him to go.

* * *

Later that day, Carisi walks beside Barba  to the banquet hall in more casual clothes. A tall blonde woman greets them by the door. She looked a little younger than Carisi.

“Sonny,” she hugs him. “See you brought your +1. He's cute.”

“Theresa, he's a co-worker,” Carisi laughs, trying his best to hide his blush. “This is ADA Barba. Barba, this is my sister.”

“Nice to meet you,” she laughs as she reaches for his hand.

“Same to you,” Barba shakes it. “You can call me Rafael.” 

“Ok, Rafael. You two are a little early, but you can take a seat inside,” she leads them in the banquet hall. Their table was close to the stage. “There's snacks and coffee -” 

Barba makes a beeline towards the snack table as soon as he hears “coffee”.  

She continues, “already made.”

“Sorry,” Carisi says as they watch Barba pour a cup.

“It's fine,” she smiles as they sit at their table. “I'm glad you made it and you brought someone. Are you sure you're not dating? You keep blushing every time you look at him.”

“Ther, it's not that way,” Carisi laughs it off. He hated how well his sister could read him. In fact, all his sisters had this ability. He was glad the other two were too busy cooking in the back with his parents to gang up on him.

“You have a crush,” she teases in a singsong fashion, “On a lawyaaaah.”

“You're terrible,” he laughs again, although what she said was true.

“And you're terrible at hiding your feelings, like always,” she smirks, “Mr. I-Wear-My-Emotions-On-My-Sleeve.”

“Shhhhhhh, ok, got me,” he puts a finger on her lips. “It's nothin’ major, but don't say nothin'.”

Theresa shoots him a disbelieving look.  “Fine, fine. Your secret is safe with me,” she pats his shoulder. “Oh and here's the menu. You'll have to share.”

“Theresa,” he sighs, looking over the menu.

Barba asks, “What's that?” His voice makes Carisi jump a little.

“Oh! Um, a menu for tonight,” he hands it to Barba. “A little known secret - part of my family is making the food.”

Barba gives the menu a quick glance, “So I expect it to be good, right?”

“Not to brag or anything, but we make the best homemade Italian food around.” Carisi was gloating, but he was confident Barba would love it.

“We'll see about that,” Barba sips his coffee.

Theresa comes back to their table, “Forgot to give these to you.” She hands them a slip of paper. “Write  what you want from there. A waiter will pick them up shortly.”

“Thanks, Theresa,” Carisi smiles as she goes to greet more people who entered the hall. He jots down what he wanted: Caesar salad for starters and veal marsala. He hands the slip over to Barba who writes his order. Carisi scans it over quickly before it's taken by a waiter. “Minestrone and seafood scampi. Very nice,” he thinks to himself.

An announcer comes on stage, “Welcome to the first ever Care4Dogs Banquet Ball. We have a wonderful show for you all.  Amazing pet tricks, stories about some of our dogs that are available for adoption and later on a dance.” He looks at Theresa, “And all of this wouldn't be possible without the coordination of Theresa Carisi.” He hands her the mike.

“Thank you everyone for coming. I'm so surprised at the amount of people who are here and I'm glad,” she smiles. “I've always loved dogs since I was a kid. You can even ask my brother, Sonny, the number of times I snuck different dogs in the house.” She points to him.

“It's true!” Carisi shouts. “And the number of times you got grounded!”

“And I’d do it again!” she grins. “All the dogs you will see here tonight can be adopted here at the hall. They all need your love and support. I really hate seeing these guys not have a home,” her voice shakes a little. “My goal for tonight is to get all these guys adopted and to raise money for the animal shelter I help run. I know we can make that possible. Please enjoy tonight.  In a few minutes, your meals will be out.” As soon as she finishes her speech, the crowd cheers for her.

Carisi gives his sister a look of admiration and pride as she steps off the stage and heads towards him and Barba. “Great speech, Ther,” he stands up and hugs her tight and she does the same.

“Thanks,” she takes a seat next to Carisi.

“Agreed,” Barba says, giving her a genuine smile.

Meanwhile, various dogs enter the stage. Carisi was fond of the German Shepherd mix that sneezed on command. A few minutes into the dog show, waiters and waitresses began to serve their food. As soon as Barba got his, he digs right in without hesitation.

Carisi found the sight very amusing, “You like it, Barba?”

He holds up a finger for a moment before he swallows, “Delicious.” He continues to eat.

Carisi grins, “Told you.”  He loved that Barba was enjoying his family's cooking so much.

“Never said it wasn't going to be,” Barba smirks as they continue their meals and see the rest of the show.

* * *

After everyone eats and dog show finishes, a DJ steps out onto the stage. “What's a Ball without a dance, especially on Valentine's Day?” He looks at everyone, “I have a few songs for all the lovers out there to enjoy.”

Barba rolls his eyes, “I stand corrected. Now that's the corniest thing I've heard this year. Congrats, Carisi, he broke your record.”

Carisi laughs, “I'm glad somebody did.” Observing all the people starting to slow dance with each other, he turns his attention to Barba. “Hey, want to join me?”

Barba stares at him, “What?”

“Come on, it's just for fun. It's not like we're together-together.” Carisi bites his lip as he lends out a hand.

Barba sighs, “True, but I don't know.”

“Just one dance and I'll leave ya alone,” Carisi smiles.

“Fine. Just one, Carisi,” he steps out with him.  Taking Barba's hand and wrapping another hand around the small of his back, he begins to dance with him, nice and slow. His heart raced as he felt Barba's hand rest on his shoulder. He hadn't been this nervous about dancing with someone since high school.

“Surprised you can even dance,” Barba looks up at him.

“Attended many dances as a teen. I'm shocked I can still remember any of it,” he smiles. Barba’s face was so close to his and how he wanted to kiss him more than ever. It took a lot for him to resist the notion.

“Just like riding a bicycle,” Barba jokes.

Carisi thinks to himself, “ _I'd like to ride you like a bicycle_.”

“Something wrong?” Barba stares at him. Carisi was so glad he was unable to hear the inappropriate thoughts going on in his head.

“No, nothin',” he shakes his head and soon the song finishes. Carisi lets go, “As promised.”

“One more,” Barba takes his hand in his.

Did Carisi hear that right? He blinks for a second, “What? But -”

“Don't ruin it. One more dance,” Barba says and Carisi nods as they dance to another slow song, with Barba taking the lead. Carisi made note of how much more graceful Barba was compared to him and how nice Barba’s hand was on his back. He wished this dance lasted forever.

* * *

As the Ball reaches the end of its run, people start to leave. Carisi is chatting with Theresa by the kitchen, “How well are you doing?”

“Superb,” she beams. “In fact, almost all the dogs are adopted.”

“That's great!” He hugs her again. “I'm sure the rest will too.”

“Hopefully,” Theresa nods.

Bella and Gina step out of the kitchen. Bella smiles, “Sonny! Wished you stepped in here during the show!”

“Couldn't bother the cooks,” he laughs.

“He couldn't bother cause he's on a date,” Theresa smirks.

“With who?” Gina asks.

“A lawyer,” she giggles.

Both Gina and Bella gasp, “Sonny!”

“Ther! Not a date. A friend!” He messes her hair up a little.

“Sonny! Not the hair!” She pouts, pushing him off of her. “You don't have to lie to us.” She runs her fingers through her hair and fixes it.

Barba steps up to Carisi, “Since you know the cooks, is there any way I can get a to-go plate?”

“Sadly we're all out, “ Theresa tells him. “But I'm sure Sonny can cook for you. He knows all the recipes.” She winks while his other sisters giggle.

Carisi's eyes go wide, “THERESA! Oh my friggin' God!” He blushed more than ever before, glaring at her.

Bella chimes in, “Hey, I remember you. You're the one who helped in Tommy's case!  I can't believe my brother has a crush on you. So cute!”

“Seems like I’m running into all of Carisi's sisters.” Barba laughs, watching Carisi becoming more flustered, “Does he now?”

“Obviously,” Theresa pokes Carisi’s cheeks.  “He even knows how to make the desserts. I mean, if he invites you to his place that is,” she pats Carisi's back.

Carisi side-eyes her, whispering, “I swear to God, Ther.”

Gina looks at Carisi, “We'll leave you two alone.” She and Bella step back into the kitchen.

“If he can speak at all and ask me.” It was obvious Barba was playing along making Carisi speechless.

Theresa grins, “Go get him, slugger.”

Carisi lets out an annoyed groan, “Thanks a lot.”

“You're welcome, big brother,” she hugs him one last time and goes to talk to some other people near the entryway.

Carisi was unable to face Barba, rubbing his hands together in a nervous manner. He was so embarrassed and had no clue what to say to him.

Barba breaks the awkward silence between them, “Is it really true what you can cook what we had tonight?”

“Y-yes,” Carisi nods. He looks at him. “Look, Counsellour. My sisters… they’re just playing around. It’s what they do. Sorry if they made you feel uncomfortable. That wasn’t my intention when I invited you here tonight. We’re only co-workers and I respect you too mu-”

Barba holds up a hand, “Hey, hey before you give me your life's story...  It’s fine.”  Then he shrugs, “I’m not uncomfortable. I had a great time, surprisingly with you.

Carisi is shocked as they walk out to his car, “You did?!”

“Yeah, I can’t believe I’m actually admitting that. And…”

“And?” Carisi unlocks the car and they get inside.

Barba buckles himself in, “I am curious about your desserts.”

“I can make you some and bring it to your office if you want.” Carisi drives to Barba’s apartment.

“Or I can try them fresh from the oven at your place,” Barba looks over at him, trying not to smile.

Carisi says a little too excitedly,“Sure!” He bites his lip again, “Sorry, I mean, if you’d like.” It was so shocking to Carisi that Barba was inviting himself to his place. He wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming.

“If you’re free tomorrow, I’d like to take you up on it,” Barba finally smiles.

“Other than class work and whatnot, I am,” Carisi nods as he pulls up in front of Barba’s place.

“Then it’s settled, tomorrow night: your place,” Barba exits out the car.  
  
“Anything particular?”

“Surprise me,” Barba smirks as he closes the door and saunters away.

As Carisi watches Barba enter his apartment building, he had the biggest grin on his face. Now he had to plan for the best tasting dessert Barba ever had.


End file.
